


For a moment we were able to be still

by echoknight



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kanera Week, Vignette, day 1: stolen moments / making each other laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoknight/pseuds/echoknight
Summary: It was rare – nearly impossible – to have the whole ship to themselves. But somehow, without even planning it, a miracle had occurred.A drabble for Kanera week 2020, based on the promptDay 1: stolen moments/making each other laugh.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903747
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	For a moment we were able to be still

Hera loved her crew – her family. She loved having a ship with walls that echoed with laughter and conversation. She loved watching Kanan with Ezra, seeing him grow as a teacher, as a Jedi, as a man.  
  
But there were still times when she missed the early days, when it was just her, Kanan and Chop on the Ghost. They had so much alone time then, but had largely wasted it pining over each other – or, in Hera’s case, denying that she was pining over Kanan.  
  
They slept together every night, although they would go back and forth between their two rooms. They were able to share private moments there, in the hours while everyone else slept, or in slow and sleepy mornings as they untangled their bodies and murmured their affection.  
  
It was rare – nearly impossible – to have the whole ship to themselves. But somehow, without even planning it, a miracle had occurred. They had stopped at Laakteen to restock and refuel. Ezra and Sabine had gone off to some weapons depot to look at getting new gear. Zeb had tagged along, ostensibly to chaperone, but he was just as likely to get overenthusiastic while shopping as the kids. Chopper was also out of the way, recharging at his station.  
  
So. They were alone.  
  
Hera grabbed the front of Kanan’s shirt and walked him backwards until he slammed against the metal wall of the hallway.  
  
“I guess that’s a ‘no’ to going out for lunch,” Kanan said wryly, his face only inches from hers. His teal eyes were dark and hungry.  
  
“That’s a definite ‘no,’” Hera replied, before covering his mouth with hers. It was a little thrilling to kiss him like this out in the open, knowing that they wouldn’t be interrupted by teenagers or a vaguely homicidal droid.  
  
Kanan took her shoulders and spun her around so her back was against the wall. He pulled away, laughing softly at the small, unhappy noise Hera made upon breaking the kiss.  
  
“So, Captain Syndulla,” Kanan said, his voice low. He pressed a gentle kiss to her jawline. “What do you want to do now?”  
  
“I can think of a few things,” Hera said, a little breathless. Her eyes fluttered closed as Kanan began kissing her neck. “Take your off your shirt.”  
  
Kanan pulled back, smiling.  
  
“We’re in the hallway,” he said.  
  
“And we’re alone. Take off your shirt,” Hera replied. Her heart was pounding, and she smiled, savoring the feeling of recklessness.  
  
“Well, I can’t ignore a direct order from my captain,” Kanan grinned, pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the hallway floor. He only called her “captain” in moments like this, because he knew how it drove Hera crazy in the best way.  
  
“Come here,” she whispered. He leaned in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around him, spreading her hands over the planes of his back. They hadn’t kissed like this in ages – hungrily, almost desperately, as if they only had moments left to live. She groaned softly as Kanan tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
Kanan pulled on Hera’s hips, a silent question. She hopped up in reply, and he caught her easily, holding her with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He pushed her back against the wall.  
  
Hera pulled away from the kiss this time, looking down at Kanan’s face as he held her, face flushed and eyes bright. She laughed, a little giddy.  
  
“What?” Kanan asked, a bemused smile spreading across his face.  
  
“I just like how you look at me,” Hera whispered.  
  
“How do I look at you?” he asked, smile broadening.  
  
“Like I’m the only other person in the universe.”  
  
Kanan kissed her again, slower, deeper. He backed away from the wall, carrying her with him, and began walking towards the closest room – hers. He put her down when they entered the room.  
  
“You have way too many clothes on right now,” he whispered. He unzipped her flightsuit and watched appreciatively as she stepped out of it and pulled off her shirt. He gently unclasped the strap around her chin which kept her flight cap in place. Kanan walked behind her and tugged it gently off her lekku, kissing her right lek as he did so. Hera shivered.  
  
“That’s better,” Kanan murmured when she was fully undressed, placing his hands on her waist and kissing her neck from behind.  
  
“You’re still wearing pants,” Hera countered.  
  
“I will fix that immediately,” Kanan promised.  
  
Hera laughed and walked over to the bed as Kanan awkwardly stumbled of his pants. She lay down on the bunk, laughing again as he tripped slightly while pulling out his right leg.  
  
“Very smooth,” she giggled.  
  
“Can’t blame a man for his enthusiasm,” Kanan replied, recovering his cocky grin as he sauntered over to the bunk and climbed next to her.  
  
“Alright, captain, you have successfully seduced me,” he said. “What now?”  
  
Hera grinned, reaching over and pulling his hair out of its customary ponytail. She carded her hand through his hair and pulled him in close, catching him in a passionate kiss.  
  


* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t let me get that blaster,” Zeb grumbled as they walked back into the Ghost.  
  
“It cost too much! And you already have a bo-rifle, what do you need that blaster for?” Sabine retorted.  
  
“Sometimes a man likes a little variety in his choice of weapon!” Zeb said defensively.  
  
“Hey, guys?” Ezra called from ahead of them, standing in the hall that connected their rooms. “Is that Kanan’s shirt on the floor?”  
  
Zeb walked over, snickering as he bent to pick it up.  
  
“Sure looks like it,” he said.  
  
Hera suddenly emerged from her room, wearing pajamas.  
  
“Hey!” she said, a little breathless. “We were, uh, doing laundry. Must have dropped Kanan’s shirt on the way.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Zeb said, sharing a glance with Sabine, who was smirking knowingly.  
  
“Oh, great. Did you wash any of my stuff?” Ezra asked. “I got a lot of mud on my clothes last time we were on Lothal.”  
  
“Um, no,” Hera said sheepishly.  
  
“Seriously?” Ezra asked, annoyed. Sabine tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.  
  
“Come on, Ezra. Let’s make some caf,” she said.  
  
“I don’t want caf,” Ezra protested.  
  
“Too bad,” Sabine replied, tugging him down the hall.  
  
Zeb snickered as he watched them walk away.  
  
“Can I help you, Zeb?” Hera asked, eyebrow arched.  
  
“Nah, I’ll go join the kids and make a cup of tea,” Zeb said. He handed her Kanan’s shirt and jerked his head towards the closed door of Hera’s room. “Enjoy your laundry.”  
  
He didn’t think he imagined the ghost of a smile on her lips as she reentered her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I haven't written about these two in a while because work is kicking my ass, so it's so fun to have a reason to write about them. Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3  
>   
> This was a piece for Kanera Week 2020, and you can find more details at kaneraweek dot tumblr dot com. I'm at skywalkeh dot tumblr dot com. (I can't figure out how to hyperlink in html lol)  
>   
> Title is from "No Choir" by Florence + The Machine.


End file.
